Walmartstuck
by kinkri
Summary: A romantic night turns into...you'll have to read the story to find out...


ARADIA STUCK HER WOMAN PENIS INTO SOLLUXsollux shoves both of his ALIEN BANANAS in aradias MIPPLESKARKAT WALKS INTO THE ROOM AND SEES THEM COOKING IT UP AND WANTS TO JOIN AND HE JUMPS IN THE MIDDLE RIGHT BEFORE THEY HAVE A SWORD FIGHT"SOLLUX YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKED CARROTS"KARKAT SCREAMS AND FISTS SOLLUXS EARaradia feels left out so she runs to them and whips out MEGA PENIS"arodriia that2 a long rodiia plz bee my maiid o AP E NI S'KARKAT WATCHES THEM BAKE THE GOODS FOR A WHILE AND THEN HE HAS A BRILLIANT IDEAHE SCREAMS INTO THEIR EARS"LETS HAVE A THREESOME IN THE MIDDLE OF A WOMANS RIGHTS MARCH""REMEMER T0 BRING THE BR0WNIES'"GET IN MAH PIXIE VAN'THEY KISS AND IT OOKS LIKE art/homestuck-aradia-and-sollux-333922427THEY DRIVE TO JAPON AND SEE DAMNNNNDANIENMARA"U WANNA JOIIN THE THREESUM""KAWAIIII""OLLUX I THINK HAS A YES"BUTT HEN DAMNNNNNDANIENMARA ASKS IF MITUNA CAN JOIN THE FUN AND HE LIKE YAYAYAYAYA XDDD DWOOOOOO YYYAAAA EEEEKKKKAAYAYAYAYAYA :333333333"3 THETUILA JOIN IS FAGGOTTT""ES DADYDUDDDDODUIGOSJGSOGIAKDMDOASGAJDIJ AND THEY THEY DILDO EACHOTHER WITH XBOX CONVTROLLERSG"UYS I FINALLY GOT MUTED "SOLLUX MOANS INTO ARADIAS EARHOLEsollux...shoves his...MME G A AR M INTO MITUNAS GAPING ASSHOLENEPETA WALKS INTO THE SEX PARTY AND SAYS "YOUR ASSHOLES BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THIS MONSTER KITTY COCK :33" "FULL ME WITH YOUR KATMNIP"NEPETA CLIMBS INSIDE OF SOLLUXS BODY AND WEARS HIM AS A FURSUIT"SOLLUX CAPVORE" LATULA LAUGHS AN DIE AND ARADIA CUTS HER U P INTO SMALL PIESES AND SUMMONS...THE GRAND HIGH DILDOTHE GRAND HIGH DILDO HAD JUST GOT DONE ROASTING HIS GRAND PENIS INSIDE OF GAMZEE ""GAMEZEE AAWNNA PLAY SOME GAMEZEE WITH ME""YES "AND THE NTHEY PLAY SUPER SMASH PENIS BUT THEN MITUNA EXPLAISN THE RULES TO THEM"WH03V3R L00535 H45 70 5UCK 0N MY M0N573R C0CK UN71L Y0U H4V3 7H1R7Y CH1LDR3N"THEN THEY PLAY WHIL NEP WRITES A FANFIC!ITS CALLEDAGINA G - SUCK MY PIXIE DICKEQUIQUI RIPS OPEN THE PIXIE DICK AND EATS THE WHITE FLUIDS POURING OUT OF IT"MILK DAD ITS BEEN SO LONG AHHHH" HE TOLD THEM ALL THEY WERE DOING THE SEX WRONG AND PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS TO REVEAL..

87 INCH MONSTER COCK! OJOHN CRAWLS OUT OF THE DICK HOLE AND SINKS HIS TEEH INTO SOLLUX HORNS *WORLDS LOUDEST ORGASM*THE HOTEL FLOODS WITH CUM IT WAS 3 YEARS AFTER THE SEX PARTY AT WALMART AND ARADIA DECIDED SHE WANTED TO DO IT AGAIN SO SHE WENT TO SOLLUX AND WAS LIKE "HEY SOLLUX I WANT MY MAN TITS INSIDE OF YOU" AND SOLLUX WAS LIKE HCK YEAH AND THEY FUCKED IN THE MIDDLE OF WALMART AND AN AUTISTIC KID WALKED BY AND IT STARTED SCREAMING **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** KARKAT WAS WORKING AT THAT WALMART AND HE WALKED BY THEM AND HE WAS LIKE HOT DAMN THATS FUCKING SEXY IM GOING TO GET SOLLUX PREGNANT AND ARADIA WAS LIKE NO SO KARKAT AND ARADIA HAD A FUCKING SWORD FIGHT ON A FUCKING REGISTERKARKAT AND SOLLUX GOT PREGNANT LATER IN THE TRANSGENDER RESTROOM AND THEN HE WAS LIKE LOL SWOLLUX CUZ U LIKE VORE YOU FAT BEEAND THE BABY COME OUT OF SOLLUX'S MAN VAGINA AND THE BABY WAS LIKE SUP MOTHERFUCKERS IM FUCKING SEXY LOOK AT THESE FUCKING BABY ROLLS IM A FUCKING MODEL IM HOTTER THAN ALL OF YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF AND KARKAT START CRYING BECAUSE HIS BABY SO HOT HE WAS LIKE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CRONUS WALKED UP TO MITUNA AND HE WAS LIKE HOT DAMN SEXY LETS KK IN MY BED AND MITUNA WAS LIKE 0K 5UR3 Y0U F47 P13C3 0F 5H17 L375 G37 N457Y AND THEY HAD KK ALL NIGHT LONG BUT ERIDAN WAS RECORDING IT WHILE KKING OFFTHEN ERIDANK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND WAS LIKE SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLOB FISH ILL SHOVE YA IN A BUCKET WIH THE AUTISTIC FUCKAND THEN THE AUTISTIC KID AND THE BABY HAD BABIES AND IT WAS CALLED BABTISTUCBUT JADE WALLK IN AND SHE WAS LIKEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAND SHE WANTED BABIES SO SHE GOT ERIDAN TO OVERDRIVE KK HERAND THEN SWOLLUX WAS LIKELETS VORE JADEAND THEY VORED JADE AND GOTDOGGIE POWERS !DAVE GOT SAD BECAUSE HIS KK WAS BEING VORED BY A FUCKING BEE AND HE GOT DEPRESSED SO HE CALLED JOHN AN HE WAS LIKE YO JONH WE NEED TO GO IN THERE AND HAVE KK TO SHOW THAT FAT FUCKING BEE HE IS NOT THE BOSS

SO JOHN GOT ROSIE TO FLY HIM OVER AND THEN HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND DROPPED HIS M K* ON THEM ALL TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND THEN KARKAT STARTED THROWING BATHTUBS FROM THE PLUMBING SECTION IN WALLMARTKARKAT WHIPPIED OUT HISS RAND KK'D EVERYONE ALL NIGHT LONG AND THERE WAS BABIES EVERYWHERE AND EVERYONE WAS LIKE WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAND THEN SUDDENLY...ARREANIASS CAME OUT OF NOWHEREI DONT LIKE HER SO PRETEND SHE VORES THE ENTIRE WALMART AND THEN THEY HAVE A PARTY IN HER TROLL STOMAHBUT WHOREUSS SEES THE RUCKUS AND HE WAS LIKE WOAG I NEED TO FIX THIS AND HE WHIPPED OUT HIS EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LARG HORSE DDDDDDDDDDD AND HE GO NEIGH NEIGHWHORUSS WAS LIKEALL WANNA RIDE ME NOT IN THE LEWEDED WAY BUT LETS DO ITSOMEONE GET EQUIUI AND LETS DO INCEST IN ARANIANIANINAS INSIDESeQUIQUI WAS LIKE NO BRO DAT GAY I NOT RIDING UR HORISE THAT GAY I ONLY RIDE BIG CAT NOT GAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*IONLY RID Ia* KAND THEN KARKAT CHOKES AND DIES AND THEN CRONUS WEARS HIM AS A FURSIOTCRONUS IS A MEGA FURRY AND HE GOES TO ALL THE FURRRY CONS WITH HIS BITCH, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAHCRONUS GRABS KANKRI AND PUT HIM IN HIS VAN... HIS VAN EVEN WEARS A FURSIOT TOOO!OO!O!O!O! THEN THEY DO THE "TIFF TIFF"TTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWORLDS LOUDEST KK*BUT KANKRI WALKS INTO THE ROOM AND TAKES OFF HIS PANTS LIKE A NAUGHTY BOY AND WHIPS OUT... GC-C-C-CRUSY EMPORIUM B-B-B-B-BE MY SUGIOU DADYDYDYDYYDYDYYYY NYAA!~~~~ANWAYWAYSCRAMPUS WAS LIKEYO WADDUP MUTANT BITCH SLAP ON M Y TENTICLE AND CALL ME ALIEN DADDYBUT MEANAH KNEW CRAMPUSSY HAD A SMALL TENTACLE AND SHE LIKE NUH GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GUUUUUUURLLLL U CANT COM NEAR ME WIT DAT THING AND THEN SHE DROVE THE VAN INO JOHN AND DAVE DOING THE YIGG YIGG WH1P 0U7 7H47 W0M4N P3N15 L47UL4LATULA TURNS ON THE GAME...THE GAME BEING EVERYONE! AND MITUNA GET


End file.
